Speak Now
by ClaraW
Summary: Edward e Bella foram apaixonados a vida toda. Mas agora ele está prestes a se casar com outra mulher e Bella encontra-se em um dilema: Aceitar perder o amor da sua vida ou correr atrás de uma última chance para ele dois?


Oi, pessoal! Estou postando a_ o/s_ que eu escrevi. Peço para que peguem leve na hora de avaliar a fanfic de modo geral, porque é a primeira vez que eu faço isso, haha! Peço também, por favor, que comentem o que vocês acharam, porque se eu acabar vendo que vocês gostaram, eu vou passar a publicar sempre as _o/s_ que eu tenho em mente ou então publicar a _long_ que eu já comecei a escrever. Bom, espero que gostem! ;)

* * *

**Speak now**

É engraçado pensar que eu e Edward nos conhecemos a vida toda. Literalmente. Nossos pais são amigos de infância e nos tiveram praticamente na mesma época. E acho que o fato de eu e ele termos convivido juntos por tanto tempo acabou fazendo com que nos apaixonássemos quando ainda éramos duas criancinhas que mal tinham saído das fraldas.

Lembro como se fosse ontem nós dois aos 7 anos de idade brincando no parquinho do nosso bairro, quando ele arrancou uma rosa do jardim e disse "Bella, ontem eu vi o papai dando flores para a mamãe quando ele chegou do trabalho. Aí eu perguntei porquê ele tava dando flores pra ela, e ele disse que era porque ele amava muito a mamãe e que eles eram eternos namorados. Então eu pensei 'eu amo muito a Bella e quero que ela seja minha eterna namorada também'.". A próxima coisa que eu vi era ele estendendo a rosa pra mim e perguntando meio envergonhado "Quer ser minha eterna namorada, Bella?"

Eu era muito tímida na época, então tudo o que pude fazer era sorrir e sussurrar um "Sim". Peguei a rosa e cheirei, pensando em como iria guardá-la pra sempre. A ingenuidade sobre a vida me fez perguntar em seguida "O que a gente faz agora?".

- Bom, depois que a mamãe pegou as flores, eles se beijaram – Ele disse tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu.

Fiquei meio assustada com a possibilidade de dar um beijo em Edward, mas eu já sabia que ele era o amor da minha vida, então a próxima coisa que eu fiz foi aproximar meu rosto lentamente do dele. Nossos olhos se fecharam e nossos lábios se encontraram brevemente em um beijo singelo e inocente. Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo. Nosso primeiro beijo. Naquela tarde ensolarada e bonita de Julho.

- BELLA! VOCÊ TÁ ME OUVINDO? – Alice gritou tirando-me dos meus devaneios e me trazendo de volta pra minha dura realidade.

- Desculpa, Alice. Me distraí – Disse meio sem vontade. Me ajeitei melhor na minha cama e voltei a atacar o enorme pote de sorvete em meu colo enquanto ela continuava a falar.

- Acho bom você não ficar tão distraída assim, porque você sabe muito bem que se você não fizer nada, o amor da sua vida vai estar devidamente casado com outra mulher em menos de 24 horas! – Ela praticamente berrou no meu ouvido.

- Isso, Alice. Fale um pouco mais alto. Aproveite que Edward e os garotos estão no quarto ao lado e faça com que eles ouçam isso – Eu disse ironicamente.

- Isso não é hora pro seu sarcasmo, Bella Swan. Eu estou falando sério. Não acredito que você vai deixar Edward casar com aquela vadia e não fazer nada pra impedir isso!

- Impedir o quê, Alice? Se ele está casando com ela amanhã é porque ele gosta dela e eu não posso impedi-lo disso – Falei com o coração na mão. Ah, como esse sorvete estava sendo um bom companheiro pra afogar minhas mágoas. Pelo menos ele não gritava igual Alice estava fazendo histericamente pelos últimos 20 minutos.

- Você tem razão. Ele gosta da Tânia, senão não estaria se casando com ela. – Essa afirmação saindo de sua boca só fez com que meu coração se apertasse mais um pouco e, de repente, eu estava segurando as lágrimas que evitei por tanto tempo. – Mas você sabe que quem ele ama não é ela, e sim a linda mulher que está sentada na minha frente se entupido de sorvete como se isso fosse sua salvação.

- Alice... – choraminguei – pare com isso. Pare de me falar essas coisas... Você quer o quê? Que eu chegue agora, a menos de 24 horas pra esse casamento acontecer, e fale pro Edward "Oh, Edward, eu sei que a gente nunca namorou sério, mas eu realmente te amo como dizia que te amava quando éramos crianças, e realmente espero que você ainda sinta o mesmo por mim. Então esqueça essa história de casamento e fique comigo!"? Não, né?

Esse era o "x" do problema. Por mais que nós tivéssemos tido nosso namorico de infância, a puberdade veio, assim como a adolescência, e Edward e eu continuamos amigos inseparáveis, mas começamos a ter interesses diferentes. Eu em coisas de meninas, como maquiagens, roupas e essas coisas, e Edward em coisas de meninos, como baseball, vídeo game e, bem... garotas.

Nós nunca oficializamos um namoro quando ficamos um pouco mais velhos, muito menos falávamos sobre nossos sentimentos um pelo outro. E com isso lembro-me de ter tido minha primeira decepção amorosa quando, aos 15 anos, ele veio me contar em primeira mão – já que eu sempre fui sua melhor amiga – sobre sua primeira namorada "de verdade", daquelas que você realmente beija, dá amassos e vai ao cinema. Não como nosso namoro de infância, que só andávamos de mãos dadas.

Quando ele me contou aquilo, senti meu mundo desabar, como uma típica adolescente vê sua vida nessas situações. Forcei um sorriso pra ele, o parabenizando, mas assim que cheguei em casa, passei o dia inteiro no meu quarto chorando sobre como eu tinha deixado Edward escorrer pelos meus dedos enquanto eu pensava que ele era só meu, mesmo que a gente não tivesse um relacionamento.

Foi aí que eu entendi que não dava pra ficar com aquela relação subentendida entre nós. Eu deveria ter aberto o jogo e falado que ainda queria ser sua namorada, não como eu era quando éramos pequenos, mas uma namorada de verdade. Que amizade não era suficiente entre nós. E eu tinha certeza que ele iria concordar, porque eu sempre percebi a maneira com que ele olhava pra mim. Com tanto afeto, carinho e... amor.

Mas aparentemente, como nenhum de nós deu esse passo, ele simplesmente decidiu que devia seguir em frente e aproveitar a adolescência como um típico garoto mulherengo.

E sempre foi assim. Edward namorando meninas durante todos esses anos, dizendo que nunca encontrava a garota certa. Eu me arriscando com um garoto aqui ou ali, mas nunca levando a sério pra ser chamado de "namorado", porque eu sabia, lá no fundo, que eu só conseguiria colocar um garoto nesse posto. E foi quando Edward anunciou que se casaria com Tânia, sua namorada de longa data, que soube que – definitivamente – eu iria ficar pra titia. Quem sabe eu não adotaria uns gatos daqui a alguns anos pra não me sentir tão sozinha?

Nossa, como eu sou dramática.

- Bella, cai na real – Alice continuou insistindo e me trouxe de novo pra a realidade – Todo mundo sabe que Edward só vai se casar com Tânia porque, bem, eles já estão namorando há três anos, ele já está com 28 anos de idade e o papai e a mamãe disseram que era mais do que decente propor casamento à ela.

- Eu sei – Me limitei a responder.

- E você também sabe que ele ainda é apaixonado por você e que se você sair dessa cama agora, abrir a porta do quarto ao lado e disser que quer fugir pra África com ele pra viver um amor exótico e selvagem, ele vai concordar na mesma hora.

Ri fracamente imaginando eu interrompendo a despedida de solteiro regada a vídeo game e cerveja no quarto ao lado – que pertencia ao meu irmão Emmett – e dizendo pro Edward fugir comigo.

- Ah, Alice, você faz as coisas parecerem tão fáceis...

- E você faz as coisas parecerem difíceis demais! – Ela bufou e rolou os olhos. Eu teria rido dessa cena se não estivesse tão mal. – Aposto que amanhã você vai ao casamento só por ser essa sadomasoquista que você é.

- Eu fui desconvidada pela adorável noiva dele, esqueceu? – Essa foi minha vez de bufar.

- Ainda não posso acreditar que ela fez isso... Por acaso meu irmão soube disso?

- Não. E nem quero falar isso pra ele pra que ele não arranje confusão na véspera do casamento. Edward às vezes é protetor demais comigo. – Respondi.

Resolvi mudar de assunto, porque falar sobre isso tudo estava me deixando mais depressiva do que eu já estava nas últimas semanas.

Depois de um tempo ouvimos batidas na porta e então vi uma cabeça com os cabelos acobreados que eu tanto amava deslizar por detrás da mesma pra dentro do quarto.

- Ei, lindas - disse Edward em sua voz aveludada - Sinto muito acabar com o papo de vocês, mas nós temos que ir embora, Alice. Já está tarde e amanhã tenho que acordar cedo.

Vi Edward sorrir levemente pra mim e eu sorri de volta. Por mais que eu estivesse no ápice da minha tristeza, sorrir pra Edward era a coisa mais fácil do mundo de se fazer na minha humilde opinião de retardada apaixonada.

Alice se virou pra mim de novo e me deu um abraço de despedida, sussurrando no meu ouvido "Eu ainda acho que você deva fazer alguma coisa sobre isso. Antes tarde do que nunca, Bella". Então saiu do quarto rapidamente, deixando bem claro – pra mim – que queria me deixar a sós com Edward uma última vez.

- Ei, tudo bem? – Ele perguntou num tom preocupado entrando no quarto.

- Claro, por que não estaria? – Menti descaradamente, torcendo pra que ele não sentisse a mentira nas minhas palavras. Ele me conhecia bem o suficiente pra fazer isso.

- Bom, porque eu conheço você e sei que você só se entope de sorvete, como você está fazendo agora, quando alguma coisa está te deixando triste – Ele disse simplesmente.

Revirei meus olhos pra prova que, de fato, ele realmente me conhecia muito bem.

- Não é nada. Só fiquei com vontade... – Eu respondi.

Ele deu de ombros e respondeu um "ok" antes de me puxar, fazendo com que eu me levantasse e ele me desse um abraço apertado.

- Você sabe que você é tudo pra mim, certo? – Ele disse baixinho enquanto ainda me abraçava. Meu coração perdeu uma batida e mais uma vez eu estava segurando minhas lágrimas.

- Por que você está dizendo isso? – Eu perguntei no mesmo tom.

- Não sei... Só senti a necessidade de deixar isso bem claro – Ele respondeu e me deu um beijo doce na bochecha, se afastando um pouco. Era ridículo, mas mesmo com esse pequeno afastamento eu já sentia falta do seu toque.

- Bom, a recíproca é verdadeira – Eu falei com um pequeno sorriso.

Edward parecia que estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas parecia ter desistido. Ele deu um suspiro e foi caminhando pra porta do meu quarto.

- Vai dormir um pouco – ele disse – amanhã o dia é longo e quero você lá por mim, ok? Afinal, você é minha madrinha.

Sorri fraco pensando em como a possibilidade de eu estar lá amanhã era pequena, uma vez que eu já sabia que Tânia tinha arrumado uma amiga dela pra me substituir como madrinha quando ela me desconvidou pro casamento na maior cara de pau.

- Você é que deve dormir, afinal é você quem está casando, não eu – Fiz uma piada com a situação, mas acabou sendo meio mórbida pra mim.

Edward não fez questão de sorrir com o que eu tinha dito e não sabia o que aquilo significava. De qualquer forma, ele acenou e sorriu um pouco pra mim antes de ir embora.

Tudo o que eu sabia, depois disso, era que eu fui dormir tarde depois de me permitir passar horas chorando na minha cama e pensando "Por que você está fazendo isso, Edward?"

Acordei na hora do almoço com meu celular tocando desesperadamente. Alice, só podia ser.

- Que é? – Atendi com a voz rouca devido ao sono e ao choro da madrugada.

- Não acredito que você ainda está dormindo, sendo que o casamento é daqui a algumas horas, Bella! – Alice gritou do outro lado da linha. Ela já estava ficando irritante sobre isso – A cerimônia começa às 5h e já são três horas da tarde!

- E? – Me limitei a responder.

- E eu sei muito bem que você vai lá impedir isso de alguma forma. Ou vai agora mesmo falar com Edward pra parar com esse circo todo. Pelo bem da felicidade de vocês dois!

- Você ainda está insistindo com isso, Alice?

- Bella, vamos fazer o seguinte: Pense bastante sobre tudo o que vocês viveram juntos. Todos os momentos. Pense em como ir atrás do amor da sua vida agora pode ser a melhor coisa que você pode fazer por você e por ele. Vocês merecem ser felizes juntos!

- Ok, Alice – Eu disse depois de dar um suspiro – Vou tomar um banho agora, colocar as ideias no lugar e ver o que vou fazer, ok? Eu prometo.

Ouvi ela dar um gritinho animado e responder um "Isso aí!". Depois de desligarmos o telefone, me forcei a levantar da cama e caminhar pro banheiro. Durante o banho me permiti a lembrar de todos os momentos que eu e Edward passamos juntos.

Pensei sobre nossos poucos beijinhos dados na infância, sobre as brigas que Edward se meteu na adolescência por minha causa, nas vezes em que um de nós dois estava pra baixo e o outro sempre estava lá pra "dar colo", dos segredos que contávamos, sorrisos cúmplices que trocávamos quando fazíamos alguma besteira... Lembrei sobre quando fiz 16 anos e Edward me deu um colar com pingente de uma rosa – em homenagem à primeira rosa que ele me deu quando tínhamos 7 anos – e disse que era pra eu usar aquilo pra sempre, o que eu ainda uso depois de mais de uma década. Pensei sobre todas as nossas tardes juntos sem nada pra fazer ao longo dos anos, em que amávamos ficar no sofá comendo alguma porcaria, falando besteira, assistindo filmes e acabávamos adormecendo juntos no meio da sala. Sobre todas as vezes que dávamos a entender que ainda nos amávamos mais do que amigos, mas nenhum dos dois tendo coragem de falar abertamente sobre isso, com medo de estragar uma amizade tão importante.

E foi em meio a todos esses pensamentos que me dei conta que eu realmente tinha que fazer alguma coisa sobre o que estava prestes a acontecer. Eu me arrependia de não ter dito a Edward certas coisas ao longo dos anos, e não queria me arrepender mais ainda por não ter feito nada sobre esse casamento.

Aprendi que na vida o pior tipo de arrependimento é aquele por não ter feito coisas que a gente queria fazer. E é por isso eu vou falar a Edward tudo o que está preso dentro de mim. No final, mesmo se tudo der errado, pelo menos eu sei que fiz tudo o que pude para impedir que ele fosse tomado de mim pra sempre.

Saí do banho rapidamente para ver que horas eram e constatei que se eu me arrumasse rápido e dirigisse direto para a igreja onde vai acontecer a cerimônia, teria como pegar ainda o início de tudo.

Sequei meus cabelos e evitei passar muita maquiagem porque sabia que as chances de eu borrar tudo eram grandes. Acabei ignorando meu vestido de madrinha estendido em algum canto do meu armário e peguei um vestido azul mais simples que Edward uma vez disse que amava em mim.

Depois de ter me arrumado rapidamente e ter comido alguma coisa pra me manter mais firme, peguei as chaves do meu carro e fui direto pra igreja. Chegando lá, vi que já estava cheia de gente e senti um frio na barriga só de pensar o que eu estava prestes a fazer na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Entrei pela lateral do lugar, ficando atrás das cortinas. Dei uma olhada no local e todos pareciam elegantes em seus trajes formais, mas pra mim aquilo estava parecendo mais um velório do que um casamento. Afinal, cadê aquela felicidade contagiante que você sente nesses eventos?

Foi então que avistei Edward a poucos metros de mim parecendo procurar alguém na multidão de pessoas. Meu coração saltou ao ver o quanto ele estava lindo naquele smoking, mesmo que sua expressão fosse de preocupação. Ouvi então ele perguntar à mãe dele:

- Você sabe se a Bella já chegou? Não vi ela até agora...

Sua mãe, Esme, soube que Tânia havia deixado bem claro que não me queria por perto enquanto eles estivessem se casando. Acho que, de certa forma, Tânia se sente insegura sobre Edward comigo.

- Er, acho que Bella não vai poder vir, filho... – Disse Esme meio triste – Desculpe.

- Como assim não vai poder vir? – Edward se alterou – Mãe, Bella é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida! Ela tem que estar aqui agora! Eu preciso dela!

- Edward, fale mais baixo – Ela o repreendeu – Você não quer dar um escândalo no meio do seu casamento, não é?

- O que aconteceu pra Bella não poder vir, mãe? – Ele falou um pouco mais controlado. Vi Esme abrir a boca, mas então a fechar em seguida como se estivesse com medo de falar alguma coisa – Fala, mãe! A verdade. Quero ouvir a verdade!

- Parece que Tânia disse que não a queria por perto hoje... – Ela acabou dizendo num tom baixo.

- O QUÊ? – Ele quase deu um berro – Não, ela não fez isso!

- Fala baixo! – Esme o repreendeu de novo – Desculpa por isso filho, mas não pude fazer nada... Agora vai pro seu lugar, a cerimônia vai começar.

Assisti a cena toda com lágrimas nos olhos e vi Edward ir contrariado pro altar murmurando um "Nem sei mais o que estou fazendo aqui".

E isso me deu um pouco mais de coragem pra tudo o que eu ia fazer daqui a pouco.

Foi então que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e depois de um tempo vi Tânia entrar na igreja como uma rainha, esbanjando beleza e superioridade. Dei um suspiro pesado e, discretamente, me sentei nos fundos da igreja. Nesse momento, vi Edward captar meu movimento e nossos olhos ficaram presos um no outro até sua noiva chegar no altar, o forçando a olhar pra ela.

Assistir à cerimônia foi uma das coisas mais difíceis e dolorosas que já fiz na vida, mas assim que o padre pronunciou suas famosas palavras "Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre", eu sabia que era agora ou nunca, aquela era minha última chance.

Me levantei do banco onde estava sentada e senti, de repente, todos olhares horrorizados do lugar em cima de mim, além de ouvir alguns sons chocados de "oh", mas eu apenas tinha olhos para Edward, assim como ele só tinha olhos pra mim. Tomei coragem e falei alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem:

- Eu não sou o tipo de garota que faz esse tipo de coisa em cerimônias de casamento, muito menos sou o tipo de garota que tem a intenção de estragar a união de qualquer casal, mas esse aqui é um caso especial. Esse aqui é o casamento do amor da minha vida com uma mulher que não sou eu. – Senti as lágrimas começarem a aparecer – Por isso estou fazendo esse papel ridículo agora mesmo, mas pelo menos eu vou saber que tentei.

Todos os olhares que antes estavam horrorizados, agora me olhavam com certa pena, mas eu não me deixei abalar por isso e continuei.

- Edward – Pronunciei seu nome como se fosse a coisa mais linda do mundo – Desculpe por estar fazendo isso agora, um pouco atrasada, mas eu tenho que deixar você saber que eu te amo não só como melhor amigo, mas como homem também. Eu quero você ao meu lado pro resto da minha vida desde que éramos pequenos e você me pediu em namoro da forma mais doce possível.

Vi os olhos deles se encherem de lágrimas também e eu sorri levemente com uma ponta de esperança crescendo no meu peito.

- Eu vou entender perfeitamente se você quiser ignorar isso tudo que eu estou falando agora e se casar de fato com a Tânia, mas eu quero que você saiba que você me tem em suas mãos. Espero que você não se case com a garota errada, que não diga o temido "sim" e, droga!, Eu não acredito que estou dizendo isso assim, mas eu realmente espero que você escolha ficar comigo.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou na igreja por alguns momentos até Tânia dar um berro histérico.

- Eu não posso acreditar que essa mulher teve coragem de vir ao meu casamento e ainda arruiná-lo! – Ela disse cheia de raiva – Eu te odeio, Isabella Marie Swan! Quando você vai entender que o Edward é MEU? Alguém faz o favor de tirar essa destruidora de lares daqui?

- Isso não será necessário, Tânia – eu disse com desgosto – Tudo o que eu tinha pra falar eu já disse. Faço questão de ir embora agora mesmo.

Dei um último olhar pra Edward, que parecia estar estancado no lugar com uma expressão indecifrável misturada ao choque.

Suspirei pesadamente evitando chorar na frente de todos e saí dali o mais rápido que pude. Quando cheguei ao meu carro, acabei soltando todos os sentimentos confusos dentro de mim em forma de choro. Eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar ali por muito mais tempo, então me dirigi ao parquinho que fez parte da minha história, o mesmo em que eu e Edward demos nosso primeiro beijo.

Sentei no balanço que costumava ser o meu favorito e olhei pro do lado, sentindo falta da presença de Edward ali.

O parque estava estranhamente vazio no final daquela tarde, mas agradeci mentalmente por isso. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustar criancinhas com meu choro descabido.

Suspirei um pouco e fechei os olhos, encostando minha cabeça na corrente do balanço, apenas sentindo um pouco do vento nos meus cabelos. Tinha um pouco de esperança que Edward aparecesse por aqui, um lugar considerado só nosso, dizendo que iria ficar comigo. Era sonhar muito?

Já tinha se passado meia hora desde que eu cheguei ao parque e o pouco de esperança que eu tinha já havia acabado. Resolvi ir embora e desistir de vez daquela ideia estúpida de "final feliz", quando vejo uma figura que eu conheço bem parado na entrada do lugar e varrendo seus olhos pelo lugar até me encontrar. Edward.

Vi o sorriso mais lindo brotando em seu rosto e eu sabia o que aquilo significava: Ele tinha desistido de tudo por mim.

Sorri de volta e corri ao seu encontro, sendo recebida em um abraço apertado e cheio de saudade por tudo o que a gente não viveu como casal.

- Você veio – Eu sussurrei entre seu abraço.

- E você ainda tem dúvida disso? Desculpa por ter demorado tanto, mas eu levei um pouco de tempo pra entender que aqui era o lugar onde você provavelmente estaria – Senti ele rindo um pouco e ri junto.

- Perdoado... – Me afastei um pouco pra ver seu rosto e olhar em seus olhos – Então, o quê? Você simplesmente deixou Tânia no altar?

- A partir do momento que você me disse aquilo tudo, eu vi que realmente estava fazendo uma besteira continuando naquele altar, uma vez que a mulher que eu amo não era aquela ao meu lado – Ele disse com um pequeno sorriso, acariciando minha bochecha com seus dedos – Não sei porquê levei tanto tempo pra entender isso, uma vez que a verdade sempre esteve na minha frente. Eu te amo, Bella. Desculpa por te fazer sofrer...

Sorri de alegria naquele momento e minhas lágrimas, que antes eram de angústia, agora eram de felicidade.

- Eu só te perdôo com uma pequena condição. – Eu disse brincando.

- Pode falar. Eu faço qualquer coisa pra ter você ao meu lado como minha mulher! – Ele disse fazendo meu coração bater acelerado.

- A condição é: Você ser só meu e eu ser só sua pro resto de nossas vidas. – Então gargalhei quando Edward me pegou novamente pela cintura, me rodopiando.

- Condição mais do que aceita! – Ele riu junto e então me colocou no chão, me olhando intensamente nos olhos – Eu te amo – Ele disse me entregando uma rosa que eu suspeitava que ele tinha arrancado do mesmo jardim que ele arrancou a minha primeira rosa quando tínhamos 7 anos de idade.

- E eu te amo – Respondi delicadamente com todo o sentimento guardado dentro de mim.

A próxima coisa que eu sabia é que nós estávamos nos beijando apaixonadamente no mesmo lugar onde demos nosso primeiro beijo há duas décadas atrás. Amando um ao outro mais do que em qualquer outro momento de nossas vidas. E dessa vez nós sabíamos que aquilo ali era pra sempre.

**FIM**

* * *

Então, o que acharam? =)

Por favor, como eu disse no início do capítulo, não deixem de comentar o que acharam, porque aí eu passo a ter uma ideia se posso postar minhas próximas_ o/s_ e _long_ ou não, haha!

Essa _o/s_ é meio bobinha, meio dramática, mas foi feita com amor, rs! Eu tomei a base da história na música _"Speak Now"_ da **Taylor Swift**, para quem não percebeu. Então qualquer semelhança com a letra da música não é meramente coincidência, haha!

Beijos, Clara.

**PS:** Quero agradecer à Bruna, que betou a essa minha primeira_ o/s_ e me deu apoio! Além das minhas amigas lindas e fofas que leram a história e elogiaram: Isadora e Milena. Amo vocês, coisas loucas! 3


End file.
